


just like any other teenage girl

by soothing_even



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soothing_even/pseuds/soothing_even
Summary: Her mother knows who Sana likes. She warns her, and Sana's even more confused and sad than she was before.





	just like any other teenage girl

**Author's Note:**

> ("Hello ! I want to request a prompt : Sana’s mother realize the boy her daughter like is Yousef. Thank you :)")

Sana had just come home from school. Her day hadn't been really good. To be honest, since Friday, none of her days were really good. Her mind was always wandering elsewhere, and when it wasn't, she always seemed to witness or hear something offending, assumptions about her or looks she didn't want to notice. Today, even her two hours of biology had been horrid. She was stressed out. Isak looked at her expectantly, probably waiting for some kind of answer to his quiet questions about Mikael. The thing was, she didn't want to think about Mikael, because then she thought of Even, whom she didn't want to betray. She wanted him to take his time, to take the decision of telling Isak about what had happened his own way. And then she thought of Yousef. Yousef... That's where her mind wandered all day everyday. It was exhausting. Thinking about him, about her relation to Allah, about the aspects of her faith and his... Thinking about how she felt when she was around him, about his smile, and the way he moved around her, always keeping his distance to show he respected her.  
She took off her shoes after entering the apartment, put down her bag and her jacket. Sana went straight to the kitchen, where her mother was sitting, reading a book.

« Halla » Sana said, grabbing a juice box in the fridge.  
« Halla » her mom responded, smiling. 

Sana sat in front of her, trying to see what she was reading. Her mom put down her book on the table, concentrating on Sana. She frowned, looking down, before looking up to her daughter again. 

« Habibti... I know I can't force you to tell me things, but... Elias told me you're on a bus. »

The girl almost choked on her juice. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. 

« What ? Wh... »  
« Why would he do that ? Her mom asked, rethorically. Because he's your big brother. And he's worried. I am too, Sana. »  
« Mom... »

She didn't know what to say. She tried to think of something, but she didn't want to apologize. She also didn't want to tell her everything about the russ bus, or everything about her life. But she felt so much in that moment, she almost wanted to cry. Almost everything was tumbling down, and she just didn't know what to do. What to say. 

« I'm not disappointed. I know it's hard for you, having these girls as your friends, trying to be accepted, to be there at every prayer. You and those girls, you don't function the same way, love. I know you care about them, but... Being friends with them is one thing, but being on a russ bus ? I don't know if all of the traditions that come with that are appropriate for a girl like you, Sana... » 

Her mom wasn't disappointed or mad. She understood part of what was happening, she did. But the fact that she was always asking Sana to think about her identity, the fact that she thought her daughter couldn't be trusted was exhausting. She knew her mom trusted her, but Sana wanted her to understand that she could do everything. She could be everything she wished for. 

« What's a girl like me, mum ? Why don't I get to make choices the same way Vilde or Eva do ? I know, okay, I know i shouldn't care about all that, that I should just let it go, but I can't ! They're my friends, and they need me, and I'm interested in this project... I'm just overwhelmed by it all, I'm... I don't drink, I pray, I bring home good grades. Can't I have this one thing ? Can't you trust me ? » 

Her two last questions sounded like she was asking herself. And the one thing she was talking about probably wasn't the russ buss, but a boy. She was out of breath, but she wasn't angry. She was sad, and frustrated by it all, and nervous about what her mum was gonna say...  
She stood up to come and stand behind Sana. She closed the distance between herself and her daughter by putting her hands around her and hugging her from behind.

« Of course I trust you. Of course. I'm worried, that's all. I admire you, standing up to everyone, trying to make your way into the world. You're my little girl, and I'm worried everything that you are could cause you pain. » 

Her mom kissed her cheek and turned around, drinking some water from her glass. She was trying to give Sana time. 

« Thank you, mom » Sana said, touched by what she had just heard. She was fighting the tears trying to fall down from her eyes. 

A comfortable silence came between them, and as her mother washed a plate behind her, she grabbed the book in front of her. She smiled. She was reading an old sociology book about Islam in western societies, again. Sana put the book down on the table, trying to enjoy the sun that came from outside into the kitchen.

« Sana... »

The girl raised an eyebrow. Something else was coming. Of course. 

« What ? »  
« I saw you with Yousef the other night. » her mom said.  
« Right. »  
« What were you doing with him ? » 

Of course, Sana was expecting it. She had seen them, called for Sana, and then Elias had clearly stated that it wasn't his business when her mom had asked him about it. So she suspected something. 

« I told you mom, we bumped into each other while I was coming home. He was looking for Elias, so he decided to walk with me. » 

She was looking at Sana in a really hesitant way. As if she was scared to ask her the next question. 

« You seemed really comfortable with him. You were both laughing... »  
« Yeah, well... He's funny, what can I say ? »

Sana had just stood up. She definitely wanted to avoid this conversation right now. She didn't want to talk to her about a possible crush, or how she thought Sana was still a little girl. She didn't want to hear it, and she didn't want to think too much about it either. 

« Sana... her mom said. Yousef is nice. And really handsome, if you ask me... »  
« Mom... » Sana said, really uncomfortable now. She almost let out a nervous laugh.  
« But he's not muslim, baby. Be careful, okay ? I know. He might be funny, smart and good-looking... » 

She knew. She didn't suspect, her mom knew Yousef was the boy Sana was talking about when she told her a secret. He mom was almost reciting everything Sana had said about the boy she liked. 

« He might even know how to cook. But he's not... »  
« Muslim. I know. » 

Sana had put her hands in her pockets, trying to hide her pain and her embarassment. When they heard noises coming from the hall, and someone opening the front door, her mom went back to washing the dishes, and Sana looked at her one last time before going to her room.  
She had tried to make sense of it all, in the last few days. Of course she had a crush on him. And he also probably had one on her too. He was smart, and really open-minded. He respected her and her faith.  
As she let herself fall on her bed, she grabbed a little notebook on her nightstand. She opened it at the last page she had written on. The little purple flower he had given her was there. He was funny. And kind-hearted.  
But Yousef didn't share her faith. He didn't believe. The pain Sana felt just thinking about what her mother had said was massive. It was everywhere. She had been mad at him before. Now she was just sad. And maybe mad at her family, and mad at her strong beliefs. Why dit it have to be so hard ? Why couldn't she just be loved by whomever ? She knew why. She knew now, but she was having a hard time getting over it.  
All Sana wanted right now was to see Yousef again, to make him laugh, to feel everything.  
Yes, she was mad at her family and at everything that came with her faith, but... She was even more mad at herself, because she'd just realized she was just like any other teenage girl. Falling for the guy she wasn't supposed to.


End file.
